


Ship of Fools

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Hux is Not Nice, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, angry space boyfriends, avoiding emotional intimacy, first order husbands, not just another one night stand, this is canon and I will fight you on it I really will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how General Hux and Kylo Ren grew to hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just prior to The Force Awakens. Based entirely on [these moments from the film](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/154378957938/ladypolaris-iamnmbr3-agoodflyting) \- it is canon that they are angry exes! Right? Written before we had any real backstory on these two yet, so it doesn't quite mesh with current canon, but hey! Fanfic!
> 
> And yes, I did mean to go there with the chapter title.
> 
> P.S. I’m supposed to be working on my piece for the big bang, but I’m cheating. Don’t tell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how General Hux grew to hate Kylo Ren.

Hux had never indulged himself while not on leave before, had always limited himself to one night stands, nameless fucks in far flung corners of First Order territory when he escaped from his duties, for a long weekend, sometimes even a full week, once or twice a year as time permitted. But Starkiller Base had occupied him for the last twelve months and looked to monopolize his time for at least another six, especially with the time he’d lost escorting this Knight of Ren on a tour of backwater planets. It was at the Supreme Leader’s orders so he didn’t dare object but his body had begun reminding him at inopportune moments that it had been too long since he’d dallied, since he’d found release through anything but his own hand. The most inopportune moment being, of course, the first time he’d seen Kylo Ren without his helmet.

Ren had tracked him down in the officer’s lounge when he was off duty, enjoying a tumbler of brandy. Well, tumblers. He’d just started on his third when Ren stomped up to him and he’d insisted that if Ren must talk about work when he was off duty that the man needed to have a glass with him.

The face that emerged from under that helmet was a shock. He’d lost himself for uncounted moments at the thought of those huge eyes staring at him while lush lips wrapped around his cock, at what it would feel like to bury his hands in those glorious waves of hair, whether Ren would be a screamer or would muffle his moans, bury them in Hux’s shoulder as they fucked. He came back to himself, realized Ren’s eyes had widened and a flush had spread across his cheeks.

It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. Kylo Ren was not in his chain of command. He was also gorgeous, available, seemingly interested, and with his mysterious mission almost complete he would be gone within a week. The man was a walking bullet list of every trait Hux looked for in a partner. He’d offered and Ren’s flush had deepened, but he’d followed Hux to his quarters.

Ren was hesitant at first, unsure of himself, and it was evident that Hux’s experience vastly outstripped his but he was eager, oh so eager, and willing and a quick study. He hadn’t given any stock to the rumors of the mystical powers this Knight supposedly possessed but the way Ren managed to map his body without effort, learned all his tells, made him writhe and moan and beg, wrecked him in just one encounter? It almost made him a believer.

He hadn’t come so many times in one evening since he was a teenager but his body, denied for so long, seemed determined to make up for lost time. The first orgasm came as they rutted against the door to Hux’s quarters, too frantic to bother about niceties like beds and nakedness. Teeth worried at his neck while Ren picked him up like he weighed nothing. Hands dug into his ass as Hux wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist, fumbling to reach Ren’s cock through his ridiculous robes. Ren’s breaths were harsh in his ear as he wrapped his hand around them both, slicked with their precum combined. Every touch was echoed, every sensation amplified and they cried out almost in unison as they came, ruining robes and uniform in equal measure.

They made it to the bed eventually, after their breathing slowed and their legs steadied, leaving clothes strewn along the way. Ren was all muscle under an expanse of creamy skin strewn with dark moles, constellations that Hux felt compelled to connect with lips and tongue. He was so sensitive to Hux’s touch, so responsive, and Hux took great delight in teasing him up to the brink and then backing off. He rode Ren until his thighs burned, setting a restless rhythm, denying himself as well until Ren broke, until Ren pushed him back and crushed him into the mattress and Hux felt the skin of Ren’s back part beneath his fingernails as Ren drove him over the edge.

He’d never woken up in a partner’s arms before, not once in his entire life. He didn’t allow himself to analyze the feelings this engendered, focused instead on the state of his bedclothes, ruined with semen and lubricant, and that of his body, bruised, aching and fulfilled. He came again in the refresher when Ren slipped in after him. Ren’s tender touches and soft kisses weren’t what he wanted, though, were everything he had devoted his life to avoiding and he quickly turned them to something fiercer, ending with his face and chest crushed against the ‘fresher’s wall, a hand in his hair and the other gripping his hip with bruising force as Ren pounded into him from behind and he screamed through his release.

It was annoying, that day, his tendency to forget to stand with his usual rigidness. His whole body rebelled against it, sated and relaxed as he never before remembered being. Adding to his frustrations, it was the first time in years he’d had to face a lover in the light of day but Ren’s helmet gave at least the illusion of anonymity. They’d arrived at their destination as they slept, some nameless speck on the fringes of known space and Ren took his shuttle down to the surface. When he returned two days later it was with a triumphant spring to his step. He’d located whatever it was he’d been sent to find, some Sith artifact the Supreme Leader craved. They began their return journey the instant his shuttle landed as he was eager to return to his master with his prize.

That night Ren came to Hux’s quarters again. Hux should have turned him away. He’d never before availed himself of the same partner twice, avoided any semblance of entanglement. What did it matter this time, though, he thought? Ren would leave and he’d return to Starkiller Base and while they would see each other again time and distance would do their work and this would be relegated to a passing diversion, a past fancy. Never mind how Ren reached hidden places inside him, above and beyond what his cock touched as Hux impaled himself on it, riding him through orgasm and beyond. Never mind how perfectly he slotted into Ren’s arms when he collapsed against him, spent and exhausted. There was no need to think of it, to ponder the contentment that stole through him as he drifted off to sleep, Ren’s fingers tangled his hair, heartbeat steady under his ear.

It was with alarm that he received their new instructions from the Supreme Leader the next morning. Snoke was pleased with their success and Kylo Ren was to remain with the Finalizer, with Hux, as Starkiller Base was completed, and Hux was to assist him in every possible with a new mission, a search for a map that would lead them to the one thing that could threaten the success of the First Order.

Ren pled with him when Hux told him these new orders changed things between them, as co-commanders it wasn't appropriate, told him it was over. It was a near thing. He almost gave in to those eyes, those hands, those tears. But it was a distraction, a weakness, and it would interfere with his ordered life and all his plans and he remained firm.

He took the destruction that followed in stride at first, seeing it as the result of his lack of control, his poor choices, his inability to keep his damn cock in his pants, but Ren’s tantrums continued long past the point where he was willing to admit any culpability. Any fondness he’d foolishly directed towards this oversized man-child was washed away. And so annoyance turned anger and anger to hate as they approached their destination, a desert planet on the outskirts of the Western Reaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Kylo Ren learned to hate General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost as soon as I posted this I realized I needed to add Kylo's side of things. It came out a lot longer than the first part, but things are more complicated in Kylo's head, it seems.

People were always so loud. It took so much concentration, so much effort, to keep them out of his head. General Hux was different. His thoughts were there, hovering at the edges of Ren’s awareness, but they were well ordered. Nothing jumped out at him. They were just a pleasant background hum. 

It was fascinating to watch, really. There were always three or four different streams going at once, surface thoughts related to the tasks at hand. Beneath them Hux was thinking ahead, making plans for improvements of systems or procedures. While all this was going on Hux was also hyper-aware of the moods of those around him, always knowing exactly when a well-placed word of rebuke or encouragement would be the most effective. 

There was something else lurking beneath, too. He could sense a wildness looking for an outlet and that intrigued Kylo. When he needed a distraction he would imagine what it would take to bring that to the surface. 

Hux also wasn’t intimidated by Kylo, and that was another rare thing. There was an extra layer of comfort in that, no fear, no shrieking emotions battering at him, just a calm and ordered progression. The only thing that leaked through, that indicated that there was more to the man, how he was keeping himself under control through iron discipline, was his habit of scraping his fingers against his palm. Kylo could appreciate this. He’d chosen his garments for a similar reason, fabrics that were rough against his skin, providing him with something physical to focus on and ground him when mental demands threatened to overwhelm him.

Kylo started seeking the general out even when their duties didn’t require it, using the general as a buffer against the rest of the _Finalizer’s_ crew. So it was he found himself entering the officers’ lounge one evening after failing miserably at an attempt to meditate, the collective voices of thousands of people battering at his consciousness, looking to find some relief in Hux’s regimented thought processes. 

Hux had in his hand what was obviously not his first drink, a tumblr of some amber liquid. His thoughts were blurred, still in control but muted and the majority of his attention was focused on the varied flavors of the alcohol, the explosion as it hit his tongue, the burn as it traveled down his throat. Kylo felt a stab of annoyance from Hux when the general registered his presence but then to his surprise Hux demanded he join him. He hesitated at removing his helmet, at stripping away this layer of protection, but the comfort he found in the man’s presence overcame the discomfort he felt at baring himself.

Hux’s response to the sight of his face was not what he expected. He couldn’t help himself, felt the heat race through his body at what he skimmed from Hux’s mind, couldn’t help himself from reacting in kind. No one had ever directed such unbridled lust at him before. When Hux made a thinly veiled inference to “better stuff” in his quarters he found himself nodding, following in Hux’s wake. He forgot to don his helmet again, almost forgot he was still holding it as the doors to Hux’s quarters closed behind them. 

He was surprisingly light, a slight frame hidden under the bulky cloth of his uniform. It took no effort to lift him, hold him in place, hands gripping thighs as lips and tongue sought his, braced against the door, knees locked in place as Hux tugged at his hair. The eagerness, the hunger surprised him, frantic fumblings at clothing in between sloppy kisses, and as starved as he was for touch the play of sensations feeding between them was overwhelming. He’d have thought Hux was laughing at him at how fast he’d lost control if Hux hadn’t been right there with him, trembling, gasping, just as overeager for the feel of flesh on flesh, spilling into their intertwined hands at the same time as he.

The rest of the evening was at once a blur and a series of frozen moments. It was a heady feeling, that brilliant mind focused entirely on him, attuned to him, craving him. Hux knew what he wanted and Kylo was happy to oblige. 

Nothing existed in that time but the connection between their two bodies, Hux hot and tight around him, fingers laced in his as they moved together. He was so beautiful, skin glowing in the soft light, hair a halo of fire come undone, strands falling across his forehead. His thoughts were still focused, now single-minded in their purpose, still drowning everything else out. Pleasure was what he wanted, what everything in him cried out for, so pleasure Kylo strove to give, for hours and hours, long past the point where he thought one or both of them should have given out, collapsing finally, drifting off to sleep in a tangle of limbs, exhausted and sated.

Somehow Hux had managed to extricate himself without waking Kylo the next morning and it was the sound of a shower that roused him. There was a brief moment when he contemplated allowing himself the luxury of returning to sleep, but it was the fall of running water coming from the ‘fresher, not the hum of sonics. He found himself picturing rivulets of water trailing over pale skin and was out of bed and across the room before his brain realized he was moving.

In the stark light of the ‘fresher stall the bruises he’d raised on Hux’s pale skin were especially livid. Hux was all lithe muscle and sinewy strength but he looked delicate, fragile even, next to Kylo’s bulk. Remorseful, he tried to soothe them with kisses and gentle caresses but Hux responded with a fierceness that he couldn’t help but meet. More, Hux demanded. Harder, he pled. There wasn’t anything but white hot static between them, short circuiting his thoughts, making the shower seem lukewarm in comparison.

When he could think again he marveled that this man who was a model of restraint and control in public could be so wild, so passionate, behind closed doors. He could feel Hux pulling his layers around himself again as he dressed but it wasn’t as complete as it was the day before. He could sense some emotion that he hadn’t previously but he couldn’t decide whether it was that he was more attuned or that Hux hadn’t managed to close himself off as much again. Whatever the cause, he would have agreed with Hux that meetings were a frustration. Why either of them, or anyone else on the _Finalizer_ for that matter, had to sit through another briefing when this was his mission and his alone and he required no support from anyone on board other than in prepping his shuttle was a mystery.

It was a relief when he fell away from the Finalizer, reveling in the silence as the distance separating him from the ship grew. The planet he’d been sent to had only two large continents, each covered in jungle, but on his first pass the shuttle’s sensors found what he sought, ruins that the jungle hadn’t yet managed to swallow despite their age. He had to blast a clearing in which to land and that disturbed … something. Some ancient presence that had been set there to guard this place, an ancient Sith temple and what it contained. It was old, though, and weak, and fell to his will with little struggle.

He found what the Supreme Leader sought within, but parts of the temple had lost their battle with time and the elements, including the holocron Snoke sought. There was something else, though, something that called him. It eluded him at first, a faint tugging sensation that wouldn’t resolve itself. When he tried to concentrate he found himself slipping into a meditative state with an ease that surprised him, and, dreamlike, he zeroed in on a hidden stair. This led him to a series of lower levels, untouched and perfect in their preservation. No artifacts remained but every wall was covered with engravings, and it was these that had called to him. He had no idea what they represented but still he knew that what lay before him was priceless. It took him the rest of that day and most of the next, running through discs for his holorecorder at an alarming rate, but in the end he was satisfied that he’d captured it all. 

Returning to the _Finalizer_ , he was restless, enervated. It took less than an hour to encrypt and send the images, but he wouldn’t have confirmation as to their import until their meeting with the Supreme Leader the next morning. Meaning to work through his nerves, he left his quarters with every intention of heading to one the ship’s many combat simulators, but instead he found himself outside of Hux’s quarters. He hesitated, then thumbed the door alert.

Hux was startled to see him, he could feel that, and he could sense as well a reluctance in him. Despite the rumors that flew around him, he couldn’t actually read minds. For the most part he sensed the strong emotions in those around him, and only in rare cases he would catch something more clearly, a few words or a phrase, an especially focused thought. Tonight was one of those times. He could clearly hear Hux thinking that he would be gone in the next few days, and he was right. It would be foolish to risk an attachment. He’d come to this realization and was turning to leave when Hux reached out, one hand grasping his arm, the other tangling in his robe, pulling him in.

If this was to be their last night, then he determined to make it unforgettable. He chased every moan, every gasp that fell from Hux’s lips, memorizing every inch of Hux in the process, riding each wave through until they crashed together, gasping with the force of it, laughing together as they collapsed in the aftermath.

Hux drifted quickly off to sleep, but Kylo still couldn’t relax, found himself lying in Hux’s bed beside him, watching him sleep, memorizing the lines of his face, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the pattern of freckles across his shoulder. Hux wasn’t a restless sleeper, efficient in this as he was in everything else, it seemed. He murmured something in his sleep, and Kylo could feel him slip into dreams. 

Hesitant, he reached out, and to his surprise slid into Hux’s thoughts, sensing the dream unfold around him. Hux was seated on a throne high above an endless throng, clad in ivory chased in gold, the lining of his cloak just a few shades darker than his hair, a crown of platinum across his brow. Concentrating, he inserted himself into the dream, a shadow at first, then a solid presence, standing to Hux’s right. He pictured himself, clad in black and silver, the cut of his clothes mirroring Hux’s, one hand resting on the back of Hux’s throne and the other on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as Hux leaned into his touch, cheek brushing the back of his gloved hand for an instant before returning his attention to the shadowy figures beneath them. 

He felt his control slipping so he let go before he disturbed Hux’s slumber and now his own sleep was even further out of reach. He could see it clearly still, though, and he knew it could come to be. The First Order needed a leader the masses could respect and love, and although his loyalty lay first with the Supreme Leader he knew Snoke was best at inspiring fear. Snoke must suspect Hux’s potential, though. That explained why he had been sent here, to take the measure of this general, this rising star, because to press the finest ship in the fleet into shuttle service for a relic hunt made no sense otherwise. Well, he would see to it that Hux’s star continued to shine, and together they would see the First Order attain victory over all who would stand in their way.

At some point he must have drifted off unknowing, because he started upright to an empty bed, the sheets cool beside him. Confused, he rose, and found himself alone in Hux’s quarters. And then he saw the time. Cursing, he threw himself into his robes and barely made it to the hologram chamber in time for their meeting.

He arrived to find Hux perfectly put together, both his outer and inner façades impeccable. He nodded in greeting but had no time to voice the questions racing through his mind. He received a curt motion in return before they filed in to the chamber.

The meeting exceeded his expectations. Snoke’s praise, his approval, washed through him. His words almost didn’t register, he was so overwhelmed, but when they did he was hard pressed to contain the emotions they caused. 

He felt a spike of … something from Hux, hidden so quickly he couldn’t identify it. Before Snoke’s hologram had flickered out, Hux was striding from the room. Kylo followed him. It took longer to catch up with him than usual, as Hux was almost running. Not running from him, surely?

When Hux pulled Kylo into a conference room he thumbed the clasps on his helmet, letting it drop to the floor, and reached out to Hux, arms outstretched. When Hux sidestepped him, confused, he let his arms drop. And when Hux started speaking he shook his head, not wanting to believe the words he was hearing. He found his voice at last but his words had no impact. He could feel Hux’s resolution, unwavering, and nothing he said made any difference. He heard his voice crack, felt his eyes sting and made one last attempt, but Hux shoved him off and as he left Kylo caught one thought, clear and painful. Hux thought that he had been a mistake.

Disbelief turned to anger, and the conference table flew across the room in response. That wasn’t enough, though. By the time he was through the room was a smoking ruin. 

The next few weeks continued in this pattern. Hux pushed him away with increasing disdain and Kylo assuaged his anger and hurt with more destruction. He had been a fool, he told himself, in thinking there had been anything between them other than a physical need, a fool to think there had been feelings involved, and especially a fool to think that Hux was anything other than a shallow vapid fool. And so infatuation turned anger and anger to hate as they approached their destination, a desert planet on the outskirts of the Western Reaches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How General Hux and Kylo Ren came to realize that they actually didn’t hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There's now art!](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/147029871033/pidgy-draws-ohhhhhh-man-o-wo-its-been-a-while) Commissioned from [pidgy-draws](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Despite all the aggravation, the destruction, that Kylo Ren had caused, even with years of work falling apart around him, Hux couldn't bring himself to feel any satisfaction when he found Ren, his face a mask of blood, more blood staining the snow beneath him in a spreading pool. Instead sharp pain tore through him, seeing this proud, beautiful man brought so low. The depth of this feeling caught him by surprise, and at any other time he would have pushed it down, hidden it away, but he couldn’t spare the time it would take to center himself, not with Ren's pulse growing weaker beneath his fingers by the second. 

He kept pressure on the wound in Ren's side as the troopers lifted him onto a stretcher, maintained it as they carried him into the shuttle. The ground they had landed on disintegrated within moments of takeoff and he had no choice but to order them to make the jump to lightspeed, praying to each and every deity he'd ever heard of that Ren would survive long enough for them to rendezvous with the Finalizer, praying also that he wouldn't lose control and ravage the shuttle with the Force in his delirium.

He needn't have worried. Ren was still beneath his hands, balancing on the edge of consciousness, face slack, eyes unfocused. They cleared once, briefly, locked onto Hux’s for the briefest of moments, and then closed again. A hand rose, reached up and grasped at his where they pressed down, squeezing hard enough that Hux hissed in pain, and then went slack.

He survived their trip, was still breathing when they docked. They were innumerable things that demanded his immediate attention but when he moved to go, Ren's hand tightened again. He moaned, and a shudder ran through the docking bay. Of course now it would happen, Hux thought in exasperation, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to abandon Ren now. So as the medical droid wheeled him through the corridors Hux walked next to the stretcher, Mikata practically jogging next to him, reading out damage reports and losses and transcribing Hux's orders.

When they reached the medbay he ordered everyone out. As they cut away Ren's clothes he listened as the droids cataloged his wounds. There was the gash that bisected his face and others on his shoulder, chest and thigh, and the gaping hole in his side, flesh raw and bruised under all the blood. 

It seemed that Ren came close to panicking when he was lowered into the bacta tank but somehow Hux to soothe him. How, he couldn’t say. Perhaps it was the sound of his voice, or perhaps the sight of him through the transparisteel. Whichever it was, Ren reached out to him, fingertips brushing the inside of the tank before he went limp.

Hux pulled a stool over to the tank, let himself drop onto it, leaning against the tank in exhaustion in the few moments he had to himself between receiving reports. At last all the immediate crises had been dealt with and he was left alone in medbay. He should go to his quarters, he knew. He’d been working nonstop for almost two days now. But it was surprising comfortable, sitting here, the hum of the machinery soothing in the background. Just a few minutes, he told himself. He’d just sit here long enough to get the energy together for the walk. It wouldn’t be long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ren expected to die. He’d failed. The girl had escaped, and with her any chance he had of finding Skywalker. The oscillator had been destroyed and he felt the planet’s death throes ripple through the ground on which he lay, tearing itself apart. It felt familiar. Soothing. He could let go at last, he decided. No more struggle.

He thought he was imagining it at first, the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow, the voices. He had to be imagining that one voice in particular, because it sounded concerned, frightened for him. The owner of that voice should be gloating at his fall, not cradling his head as he was lifted from where he’d fallen, not begging him to live. Panic washed through him at the pressure on his side, comfort and pain combined as he felt the flow of blood lessen. He couldn’t let go, held onto consciousness with everything he had, just to keep hearing that voice. Control left once when that touch deserted him, when cold metal hands took their place but the voice brought him back down again, grounded him and he focused on it with everything he had.

It wasn’t until he felt himself being lowered into the bacta tank, with the feeling of weightlessness, distance, the muting of sensation that it brought, that he finally let himself slip into unconsciousness.

How long he spent drifting he didn’t know, but he came back to himself in pieces. At first it was just the humming of machinery that registered, the pump of the tanks that fed oxygen to his mask. Then there was light, a soft glow, and he realized his eyes were half open. It took some time before he could will them fully open, and even then the world was muted, soft around the edges, the bacta blurring his vision.

It seemed he was alone in the medbay at first but a flash of color at the edge of his vision caught his attention and he looked down to see Hux, sitting on a stool and leaning against the tank, sound asleep. His hat was askew, his hair mussed, and his cheek was mashed against the transparisteel. Even through the distortion of the tank Ren could see the line of drool running down the tank. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Ren didn’t realize he’d started to chuckle until his side twinged. 

As he watched Hux twitched in his sleep and the datapad perched on Hux’s knee began to slide. With a gesture Ren caught it, bringing it gently to the floor. Hux’s hat looked like it was ready to fall too and with another gesture it wafted down to lie on top of the pad. 

Hux twitched again and whimpered, the vibrations traveling through the bacta fluid, and a pained expression crossed his face. Concentrating, Ren again slipped into his dreams. He saw himself as Hux had seen him, except in Hux’s dream he was pale, still, and the pool of blood had spread out all around him where he lay, stark against the snow. The planet shook around them and Hux pulled Ren close to him, eyes closed as the ground split and trees collapsed towards them.

No, Ren thought, and he concentrated and the dream planet stilled and the snow beneath them was whole and unmarked and his dream-self opened his eyes. I’m here, he thought. I’m alive. I’m safe. You saved me.

He was startled when the dream dissipated around him and he opened his physical eyes to find Hux awake and staring back at him, cheek red from where it had been pressed against the tank. Hesitant, Hux reached out, tentative, pressing his fingertips to the transparisteel as he looked up at Ren. 

A flurry of expressions washed across Hux’s face, settling at last into a smile. So used to angry glares as he’d become, it took Ren’s breath away, the relief he saw in Hux’s eyes. Carefully he extended his arm, mirroring Hux’s touch on his side of the tank, feeling his face stretch into an answering smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**

> This all came about because [hux-you-up](http://hux-you-up.tumblr.com/) asked what we thought Ren’s and Hux’s first kiss was like. My initial response was this:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux was indulging in a tumblr of illicit Corellian brandy in his quarters when Ren stomped in, demanding an update on something that could have waited until morning. Hux insisted that if Ren was going to make him talk about work when he was off duty that he needed to drink too. One drink turned to two, and then three, and Ren wouldn't stop talking and it seemed the most logical way to shut the damned man up. His lips were soft and sweet and not just from the drink, and the silence was sweeter._
> 
> And then it went and got all dark and angsty when I tried to flesh it out. I’m sorry/not sorry.
> 
> Someday I need to try to write more than a few paragraphs from Kylo’s point of view.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
